Just once, and never again
by BabyyxFireflyy
Summary: They say true love conquers all, but can it be true for Ashlie and John? Only their best friends will know. Ashlie jumps into a relationship with someone with a rep to be a heartbreaker, but things happen with them. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

He never thought that she'd end up leaving him for the lies that are thrown into living the wrestling lifestyle. Instead for all the drama, Ashlie ended up leaving her long time boyfriend of 2 years by the name of Paul London, for all the drama that is being spread about her. She walked out of her locker room, just thinking about what she lost. She decided to end up walking to her hometown friend Beth Phoenix. She jogged out of her locker room, and jogged all the way to the other end of the arena to see Beth, to talk to her, because as for right now, Beth is the only one who knows how to listen to her right now.

Ashlie knocked on Beth's door, and Beth answered and pulled her into a hug.

"Ashlie, what's wrong hun?"

"So much Beth, it's way too hard to start. Can I come in?"

Beth nodded, and let Ashlie in to talk.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Everything was the truth. Everyone I told, that it was lies to; it all was the truth Beth. I cheated on him, because I was really getting bored with him hun, I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did. It was the worst thing I have ever done, because I wasn't going to do anything like that with anyone, yet I went out and cheated on Paul, when I really didn't want to do it. I wasn't going to do it! I feel like a jackass! What should I do?"

"Ash, you shouldn't have done that and you know what for a fact! Why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to be with him anymore. 2 years was long enough, and it all was the worst thing I have ever did in my whole life. I shouldn't have done it!"

"No, you shouldn't have done it. So…" She stopped and moved over towards her, and looked at her closely. "Who was it with?" She asked and giggled a little.

"It was with John Hennegan." Ashlie looked at Beth for a second, then looked away. "Yeah, Melina's man, she doesn't know about that either. You didn't see me and him getting a little touchy feely?"

"Yeah, I did. So, if you don't mind, how was it?" She laughed for a second, and Ashlie looked at her and laughed more.

"I don't mind, it was really good though. I heard he was going to end up breaking up with Melina, all for me, which is cool, I guess, because I have liked him for a nice while, and noone knows about that, except for you, now. Just lets not let this conversation leave this room then Beth, please."

Beth nodded and Ashlie left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

_-Sitting in his locker room Paul was wondering where he went wrong. For once he kind of figured out that he did do something completely wrong when he stuck with her for this long. He knew something was going to end up making him this sad. Unfortunately, he never thought she'd make him this sad, but he did end up having feelings for her, more than he can ever begin to put down on paper.-_

Worried, that Paul would find out that Ashlie cheated on him with John Hennegan (John Morrison), behind Paul's and Melina's back, Beth decided to go and walk over to Paul's dressing room to talk to him, not really wanting to spill the details on what Ashlie just told her, earlier in the night, but he figured she had to, because Paul deserved to know. This whole time, Beth was telling Paul that he's way too good for her, and she can't end up appreciating what she has in her life, and how she just has to end up fucking everything up, even when she don't want to. Beth ended up knocking on the door and Paul answered.

"What's up Beth?"

"Just thought I should tell you what I know, even though I'm betraying a friends trust. Can I come in?"

Paul nodded and let Beth walk in so they can talk. She sat on the floor as Paul pulled up a chair so they can talk.

"Alright, what's up?"

"It's about Ashlie. I know what really happened, and as I kept telling you, that you don't deserve her, because she ends up fucking everything up no matter what happens in her life, she'll just fuck everything up like she did with her previous marriage to this one guy who she grew up liking. She cheated on him too. She's just looking for love. I know that."

"I lo… No, I just really liked her, I don't think it was love, and I knew for a fact she didn't love me. She can't love anyone; I already figured she's a cold-hearted bitch!" Paul looked directly at Beth, and glared into her eyes with a pissed off look.

"She's not a cold-hearted bitch! I can tell you that for a fact. Ashlie's my best fucking friend. I know her better than that. Just someone can end up giving her more than anyone she's ever been with, except for this fact, who she wants, is already taken, so she really don't care. If she's passionate about something, she will go after it, no matter what happens. She thinks for the physical well being of someone she really cares about. Who she's with right now, someone by the name of John Hennegan, who is also with Melina, who he's getting ready to leave, because he loves her, and she is starting to love him. He's passionate about her, and she is passionate about him, so don't call her a fucking cold-hearted bitch, before you get to deal with me! You little fucking jackass! No wonder why she don't want you, and no wonder why nobody wants you. You're a fucking cocky ass mother fucker, and you think everything is about you when in reality, it's not."

"Well… whatever then. I got nothing else to say to you, now get the fuck out of my dressing room, before I have to physically escort you out of here!"

Beth left Paul's locker room, extremely furious.

All while Beth was in Paul's locker room, John, was standing out by the entrance with Melina, and they were talking. Beth hid behind a speaker box so she can just hear what they were talking about, so she can forward the information to Ashlie, because she knew she'd want to hear from Beth and what she knew.

"Meli, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. It's not you; so don't think that it is. I've made a few mistakes, and I don't want to just be with someone I can't make someone happy, when I'm not happy myself. I hope you understand, and I hope we can still be amazing friends."

Melina looked at John, a little saddened, but she knew exactly where he was coming from, because she was not feeling anything anymore either, because, she was eyeing someone else, and unfortunately it wasn't him anymore.

"I understand John. You don't want me anymore, and I don't really want you anymore. Just whoever you do end up with, I hope you can make her happy." Melina said and hugged John, and walked off.

John took off in the opposite direction, because it was Melina's match, so he went to his locker room to get ready to face CM Punk in a match later in the night. Beth got out from behind the speaker box and walked over to Ashlie's locker room, and went in, because Ashlie is out having her match against Melina.

-_Ashlie, Johnny broke up with Melina. I knew you'd want to know that, so I decided to tell you. Hope you don't mind. Oh, and I told Paul, and he called you a COLD HEARTED BITCH! So I told him off. Just wanted you to know._

_Love you tons._

_Bethy P.-_

Beth left Ashlie's locker room, and walked over to hers to wait for Ashlie to have her match finished.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

Ashlie and Melina's match lasted about 15 minutes, and when Melina was going for the inverted split-leg drop bulldog into a split-legged pin, but Ashlie ended up countering her move with the top rope pedigree. Everyone was shocked with her move, and she ended up winning. John Morrison came out and stood at the top of the ramp, and he clapped. Ashlie got out of the ring and walked up to Morrison and jumped into his arms, and the whole crowd gasped. They all expected to see Melina go jump into Morrison's arms, and kiss him like crazy.

"I'm glad this is you, and not Melina. I really like you Ash, a lot. What's happening with you and Paul?" He carried her out to the back, as he was talking.

"Nothing. We're done. I broke up with him, and he told Beth that I'm a cold-hearted bitch, that I can't end up loving anybody. Sometimes, I just wish I can seriously hurt him. He fucking pisses me off!" She looked as if she was going to punch him in the face.

He ended up pressing his lips against hers so she can calm down.

"Calm down there Ash. I'll take him on. He didn't deserve you, and you know that. Don't let him get you down, because you know exactly what you deserve. Nobody can tell you what you want, or need. People can only help you to decide what you need; they just can't tell you what you want!" John set her down, and looked into her eyes. "Ash, you should know that. I'm not like that; I don't want you not to be happy. I love you, nothing can change that. Ash, I want you to know that. I swear, I will do anything to make you happy, and let you have your independence, unlike Paul." He paused and grabbed her hands. "I love you Ashlie Marie, nothing can change that, because you are the only one I can ever see myself with."

She smiled and then blushed a little bit, because she knew that she liked him also. She looked into his eyes and bit her lower lip ever so slightly. He smiled and looked at her again.

"Do you always have to be so sweet John?" She blushed at that moment and wrapped her arms around him.

"I do, when it comes to you. I have something I want to give you, but I can't give it to you, until I get you back to the hotel room" He said and kissed her. "I'll see you there?"

She nodded and headed towards her locker room, and got her stuff to make her way back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

Ashlie got her stuff from her locker room, and headed out to the parking lot, only to be greeted by Paul at the door. He sent her a scary glare, and she sent him one back also.

"What do you want asshole?" Ashlie said, and looked at him again.

"Can't a person stand here right by the door just to watch people walk out?"

"Not when you're watching me. Oh, and thanks for the cold-hearted bitch comment, it really fueled my mean heart anyways according to you."

"I didn…" she cut him off.

"Don't say anything. I don't need to hear it. You're going to get what you got coming to you Paul!" Ashlie said and walked through the door, not caring if he was going to say something again.

"WELL FUCK YOU!" He screamed out the door.

She caught up with Shawn in the parking lot, who was another one of her best friends.

"What's up Ash?"

"Just thinking, you?"

"Why thinking, and about what? Oh nothing, at all."

"Just about this feeling thing. Like it's confusing, ya know?"

"The love thing?"

She nodded and he looked at her.

"I'm not good at this, being male. But… if you love someone and they love you back, it's the best feeling in the world. The best, most satisfying thing you could imagine. But if you love someone, and they don't love you- well, I don't think there are too many situations more painful- emotionally painful, that is, not physically. Understand?"

"I understand Shawn, I really do. I just don't quite get how that can be emotionally painful. I thought it'd be only taking a toll on your emotional well being, but also hurting you physically."

"It does. It just hurts more emotionally, because you don't ever want to do anything, and you don't ever want to deal with anyone. Believe me, I know."

"I do believe you Shawn. Never doubt that. I just never thought it can be painful to ever love someone."

"I know, Ash, I know." He said, and pulled her into a hug.

She kissed his cheek and broke off the hug. He walked away and she headed to her red Ford Mustang GT, with a black racing stripe. She unlocked her car, and then her phone rang out of nowhere. Without you here by the Goo Goo Dolls played on her Sidekick.

_And I'm trying to believe  
in things that I didn't know_

_The turning of the world_

_The color of your soul  
that love could kill the pain_

_Truth is never vain_

_It turns strangers into lovers_

_And enemies to brothers_

_Just say you understand_

_I never had this planned._

She looked who it was, and it was Chris Jericho.

"Hey Chris what's up? Better yet, what do you want?"

"Can't I call to check up on one of my best friends?"

She giggled, and John came up from behind her and grabbed her hips and smiled.

"Yeah you can, I just don't think this is the right time."

"Why is Paul near you?" Chris asked and Ashlie growled. "I'm sorry, didn't get the memo."

"It's alright, I'll talk to you later okay Chris?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Bye Ash."

Ashlie hung up her phone, and turned around to look at John and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked in her eyes, and smiled as he did so.

"I need a ride back to the hotel. Will you give me one?" He giggled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, I'll give you one. Why didn't you ask before you almost scared me half to death?"

"I'm sorry babe. I love you though"

He leaned in and kissed her, and gently positioned her at her car and kissed her with just a tad bit of more force. When the kiss was broken off he was at her neck. He can't keep his hands off her. He loves her, and she loves him, or that's what she believed. She broke it off and looked at him.

"Let's get in, and get back to the hotel. I just want to lie down right now."

He smiled and opened her door for her. She got in, and he walked around and got in also. She started up her car, and drove off to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

At the hotel, Ashlie was getting her things from her hotel room, and there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said and zipped up her bags.

John walked in with a single red rose and looked at her and smiled.

"For you, my baby. I figured I had to get you something, just to make everything exactly right." He pulled her close and looked at her in her eyes.

Ashlie looked at him, and hugged him.

"I have to talk to you; just don't get me wrong… Don't kill me either; I just need time for myself. I truly care about you, a lot. Don't get me wrong, I just got out of a relationship, I just need to be alone."

John looked at her and nodded his head.

"I understand, I know you're hurt, and you need time to think about where you're going, because you are honestly a truly motivated female, and you know what you want. I just really want you to know, that I will be waiting forever, just to be with you." He hugged her, and walked out of the room.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and just had her head in her hands and just sat there thinking about what she just ended up ruining, and she knew she'd never get it back. She liked him, a lot, and she hurt him. She knew that she did, and she knows that he wouldn't want her again. She fell down on the bed and just lied there.

She grabbed her IPod and turned it on and _Victims of Love_ by Good Charlotte and just lied there listening to it, over and over again.

_**Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change but you will always come back for more  
It's a game and we are all just victims of love.  
Don't try to fight it, victims of love.  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love.**_

That's exactly what she was, is a victim of love. She fell in love with the wrong person, and she knows that now, and she had no idea what she was going to do.

------------------------------------------------- 

At the same time, John was lying on his bed in a room down the hall from her, thinking if it really was his fault that he was moving things way too fast, but he honestly didn't want to lose her, and everything. He needed her, and he didn't want to admit it to anybody other than himself.

"Why didn't I just wait for her to get her emotions back in the whirl as she says all the time? Why didn't I just wait?" He said to himself.

He can run down a whole laundry list of why didn't he just wait, and he figured she'd be already onto the next one. He picked up his phone and called Beth to meet him in the lobby in 10. She simply agreed.

He went down into the lobby with a beer in hand, and just sat down on one of the couches, and waited for Beth to get downstairs, and talk some sense into him.

"What's up John? Why did you want to speak to me, I was in the shower." Beth said, and giggled just a little bit.

John took a swig of his beer, and looked at her. "You're the only one I know that is connected to Ashlie, and I need your advice, because I can't seem to give my own self some advice. I think I completely fucked up everything between me and her." He looked at Beth and took another swig of his beer.

"What happened?"

"I jumped into a relationship with her, and I know I shouldn't have, because of what Paul did to her, and everything like that. I knew I shouldn't have done it, yet, I love her, that's the weird thing. I always have." He paused and took a breath and let out a sigh, and continued. "Since the first day I seen her, I knew she was gonna be something absolutely special. It's weird, ya know?"

"You shouldn't have. I know for a fact she loves you. She'll wait for you, and you should wait for her. Let her get through her little spurt right now. She'll let you in, what you should do, is go back to her room, and let her talk to you about this. I'm not very good. I hope it helped some."

"It did, thanks Beth. I'll go see her soon."

He hung up the phone, and got ready to go see her again.

----------------------------

Ashlie was still lying in her bed listening to her IPod. _…And she told me to leave_ by Lostprophets came on through her headphones.

_**Is it so hard**_

_**Everytime I say**_

_**Won't you come and fight with me  
Because if I thought I were you  
Every word I say  
Would come out wrong and make you look the other way  
You know, if I thought I were you  
time and time again  
and if I did, we won't be friends.**_

There was a knock at the door, and she looked up and laid back down as if she just seen who it was. She closed her eyes, and just laid there. John came in, and looked at her lying on her bed. He walked in and shut the door, and walked over to her and lay next to her, and he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled as he did so and he took out one of her earplugs and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Ash, and I'll wait forever for you." He whispered, and she smiled.

She turned to face him and she kissed him.

"I love you too, and I want you to wait for me. I don't think anybody else would end up waiting for me, like you would. You mean absolutely everything to me, and I would like, die if I ever lost you." A tear welled up in her eye, and she buried her head in his chest.

He kept her in his arms and just held her throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

Ashlie just lied in bed and leaned her head on John's shoulder as he was sleeping. Her sidekick just vibrated on the table, so she grabbed it. New text message, of course. She opened it and clicked read now.

_**I just wish things can go back to the way they were, before I fucked everything up.  
-Paul**_

She clicked message, and messaged him back.

_**I don't want to deal w/ Ur shit now. I don't need u.  
-Ashlie**_

She closed her sidekick, and put it back on the table by the bed. She got out of bed and started to get undressed, but instead, she grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her nightstand and her phone and headed outside.

Ashlie got in the elevator, and went down to the lobby, and outside. She sat right down by the door, and took one of her cigarettes out from the pack and lit it.

It was a nice and cool December night in Florida, and unfortunately, she won't be home for Christmas. A few puffs later, her phone rang. She checked who it was, and it was John. So she answered it.

"I'll be up in a few minutes. I just needed air." She said and hung up.

Continuing to smoke her cigarette, Chris walked up from his car, from a long night of partying. He saw Ashlie sitting on the ground in shorts and a tank top.

"Ash, aren't you cold?" Chris said, just semi stumbling, so he sat down next to her. "Can I bum a cigarette off of you?" She nodded and handed him one, and her lighter.

"No, actually I'm pretty damn hot." She smiled, and then flicked her cigarette, and got up, and grabbed her cigarettes, her lighter, and her phone. "Do you want me to stay with you until you finish, or do you want to be alone?"

"I just want to be alone, Ash, if you don't mind." Chris got up and hugged her, and she walked back into the hotel.

She sat down in the lobby on the couch by the elevator. She opened her sidekick, because she totally ignored the vibration while she was smoking. She clicked read, and she did.

_**Ash I'm srry. Wat don't u get? U can stay w/ John, I wanna b friends.  
-Paul**_

She replied back to him, even though she didn't want to.

_**Friends, n friends is all Paul. Just don't fuck w/ John n I.**_

_**-Ashlie.**_

She just sat there, waiting for his reply. A few minutes later he replied finally.

_**Fine. I'm happy with that.**_

_**-Paul**_

She got up off the couch with her cigarettes, lighter, and phone in hand and went into the elevator. She pressed 3, and went upstairs, and walked all the way to room 320.

She opened the door, and seen John lying on the bed clutching a pillow. She walked over to the bed and set down her belongings, and pulled the pillow from John, and laid right next to him. He smiled, and pulled her close and held her.

"You smell as if you were smoking. You could have brought me with you if you were. I need one." John laughed just a little bit.

Ashlie lie there, and fell asleep.

-------------------------

In the morning, John woke up with Ashlie gone, and a note left on the pillow.

_**Sorry babe. It's 7:30 when I left this, but I had to go, unfortunately. I'll call you when I get back!**_

_**Love you.**_

John read the note, and got up off the bed and paced around the room for a minute, and then he checked the clock, and it was 10:30 and left the room.

Ashlie was already in her car, making her way to her house, in Raleigh NC. She had to get out of that hotel room, even if it meant she had to drive all night from St. Louis, to get back home, she would.

She pulled off on a ramp, so she can get more gas. She just came to Nashville TN, and she needed gas. She found the nearest gas station, and filled up her tank. She also got coffee, chips, and snickers, in which she was craving. She came back to her car, and put on her Bright Eyes CD.

_**I want a lover I don't have to love.**_

_**I want a boy so drunk he doesn't talk.**_

_**There is the kid with the chemicals**_

_**I have a hunger and I can't seem to get full**_

_**I need some meaning I can memorize**_

_**The kind I always seem to slip my mind.**_

She sang along, and just kept driving. By the time she got into Raleigh it was around 7:30. And by the time she got to her house, it was already reaching 8. She pulled up her driveway, just really happy to be back home. She missed being there, in the comfort of her own house.

She drove up the driveway, and seen someone sitting on her steps, and her jaw dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

She stopped her car and turned it off, and then grabbed her keys, and got out of her car. She walked up the remainder of her driveway, and seen someone, a blast from her past, to be more correct. She stopped short, when she seen Jimmy Jacobs. A huge blast from her past.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!" Ashlie said, and continued to walk up the driveway.

"That's exactly why I'm here. I was in town, because, well, I just was, I don't quite have a reason, and I thought I should just stop and see you, since I kind of figured you'd be here, and I haven't seen, or talked to you, except for that few times on MySpace, in 2 years. Things aren't that fun for me anymore."

"I know, I didn't know you'd end up coming to my house, I thought I would have heard from you beforehand, and I wouldn't have been so shocked to see you. Do you want to come in, and get something to eat, or something?" Ashlie said, and walked up the stairs, and unlocked her door, and walked in, and held the door for Jimmy.

Jimmy walked in, and ventured throughout the house, and Ashlie pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer, and a cookie sheet from by the oven, and preheated the oven to 450 degrees, and put it in. She walked over to Jimmy, and stared at the painting of Eddie Guerrero, and Chris Benoit, at WrestleMania XX, and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, this is good. Did you do it?" He said, and looked at it again.

"Yeah, I did it. I have a passion for…" She was cut off by her cell playing _**Capricorn (A Brand New Name).**_

_**Here's a little story about a punk named Jed  
Greasy stinky hair stuck out his fuckin' head  
Arrogant and macho and stupid as can be   
Always quick to tell me he's more punk than me  
This is an example of what a jerk he is  
He think he's some kind of punk rock whiz  
He said if I was really punk I'd listen to The Germs  
I smelled his stinky breath and I started to squirm**_

"Hello" She said, and waited for the answer. John was on the other line.

"Ash, where are you? I don't know if I can wait much longer?" John said.

"I'm at home. I had to get out of that hotel. I needed to be alone."

"I miss you. I want to be with you, again."

"I told you, I need time alone." She said, and hung up the phone. "As I was saying, I love painting. It's one of my only true passions."

"I can tell. It's amazing. You never struck me as a person to paint when you aren't wrestling. I always thought you were a music person." Jimmy said and giggled.

The oven beeped and Ashlie went to get the pizza out of the oven, so they can eat. She pulled it out of the oven and turned it off, and set the pizza on top of it. She pulled out her pizza cutter, and cut it.

The next 20 minutes, Jimmy and Ashlie sat in silence eating their pizza. When he finished, he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Hey, Ash, I'm going to get going. Hope to see you soon. Keep in touch." Jimmy said and went to hug Ashlie.

"Of course I will. No doubt about it." She hugged him, and watched him walk out the door.

She went in her room, and got undressed and dressed into pajamas. Her classic South Park pj pants, and an Eddie tee, that she's been wearing forever. She laid in bed, and drifted in and out of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

She keeps drifting in and out of sleep. Throughout the whole night, she kept thinking of John, and how he had no idea where she is. Ashlie felt bad, so she turned on her laptop, and grabbed her phone. She located her photos, and just went through them.

She located one, where she first met John, when she was only 19. Wow, that was 3 years ago, which now makes her 22. He looked absolutely amazing, and she looked extremely innocent. She sent it to her email, and she logged into her email, so she can get it, and put it on her myspace. A blast from the past, was the caption.

She loved them days, before her innocence was taken from her, well, ripped from her, would be a better term. She checked her comments on the picture and one of them sparked an intrest to her.

**"I was the one who took that picture. It's so great to see it up, finally. You two fit together, personality wise, look wise, and talent wise. I heard you two are together, and I'm glad. I can't wait to meet you guys again.**

**Love Racquell"**

Ashlie went to her site, and sent her a comment.

**"I remember you, from then. It's hard to believe it's been years. My biggest fan, how can I not remember you? Well, seeing you live right by Toronto, we'll be in Toronto, in February, if you want to come and see us again. I can't wait to hang out with you again!**

**xoxo**

**X.Ashlie"**

Ashlie went back to her main page, and just let it sit there. She put her laptop off on her night stand, and laid down, with her phone on her chest. She figured it'd be too late to call John, if he did end up falling asleep, so she just let it be. Her eyes, finally closed, and it was a relief for her, sort of.

She slept throughout the rest of the night, and into the whole morning. By the time she woke up, it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. She got up out of bed, and grabbed her phone from on her bed, and put it on the night stand. She went to open her front door, and she seen John lying on her swinging bench. Shocked, she went to go see if he was actually breathing. He was, so she shook him, and he awoke.

"What... How... Oh my god!" She couldn't even finish her sentances, she was so shocked, and happy.

"I've been here, for 17 hours. I asked Beth where you live, because I just missed you, I cried so much, because I thought something bad happened to you. I just had no idea where you went, why you left, and I just had to find you." John paused, and he grabbed her, and pulled her on him. "I love you Ashlie, and if anything, ever happens to you, by god as my fucking witness, right now, if anything ever happens to you, and I find that bastard who did something to you, I will fucking kill them, because it means that they took away the only woman, the only thing, I ever loved." He stopped, and cried.

"Babe, I'm sorry for not telling you, I'm sorry for worrying you, and most of all, I'm sorry for making you break down, like you never did before. I'm sorry for everything. I love you, and I hope you know that. I always will love you. I want you to know it, and never forget it."

She just laid there, with his arms around her, smiling.

She loves him, and he loves her. Nothing can be more perfect... Or so they thought.


	9. Chapter 9

As she was laying there, on John, she kept thinking, nothing can be more perfect than that very moment. She thought back to her past, how Paul used to hold her like this, and she really didn't like it much anymore. Her stomach turned at that very thought.

"Babe, I got to get up. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach." She got up, and walked down the stairs to her front lawn, and laid down and stared up at the sky.

It was just about turning 6 in the morning, 2 days before Christmas. She wasn't ready for Christmas. She has no tree, no presents for John, nothing for Beth, nothing for any of her friends. She's so far behind. It's the 23rd already, so she thought she won't get anyone anything, and Christmas won't come to the Ashlie household this year.

John came and laid by her, and looked at her.

"What's wrong hun?" John asked, and continued to look at her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, how I haven't done anything for Christmas in my house, for the past 3 years, and I didn't get you anything, so I don't want anything for Christmas. I'm just not in the mood." Ashlie turned away and just looked at the ground.

"Whatever then. If you want to be a bitch, then I'll just leave. I knew it was a bad idea to come here anyways." John said, and got up and walked to his car. He got in his car, and started it.

"FUCK YOU THEN!" She screamed at him, as she watched him back out of her driveway, and drive away.

Disappointed, again, she got up and walked into her house, and slammed the door. She walked upstairs, and went straight to her gallery.

Ashlie grabbed her paint tablet so she can finish working on her painting that she started a few months ago. She opened her paint, and put on a bunch of colors, and started painting.

A few hours later, she was getting bored, so she turned on some music, and went back to painting a portrait of her best friend Bobby, who passed away some years ago. She finally finished it, around 3:45 in the afternoon.

"How painting just throws away time." She thought, and just stood there, admiring her work.

She set down her paint tablet, and paint brush, and went downstairs. She opened her door, to take in the amazing warm December weather. She almost stepped out of the door, and she realized how she almost stepped on a box. So she grabbed it, and brought it back into the house. She grabbed her scissors off her table by the door, and walked over to the couch, and opened the box.

There was a letter, the first thing that struck her eyes.

**"Ash, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you didn't want anything for Christmas, but I couldn't help it, I just had to get you something, well, things. I don't care if you don't get me anything, your love is all I need. Maybe when you finally read this, I will be already out of your life. I kind of figured you didn't want me in it anymore. I'm sorry for ruining everything in your life. Especially your wrestling career. I'm sorry for everything. Maybe if one day in your heart, you'd forgive me, for being such a dick, you can call me. I'll be waiting to hear from you, and I'm not expecting a call, for a long time after the way I talked to you earlier. It's all I have to say. I'm sorry Ash.**

**Johnny H."**

With tears in her eyes, she continued to look through the box. She seen the hoodie she always borrowed from him, because it was warm, and it had Jack Skellington on it. She grabbed it and hugged it. It smelled like him, and she cried harder. She set it down, and went through the box even more. She seen his cologne, which shocked her. She kept it in there. She seen a dozen red roses, and she grabbed them. Ashlie noticed a little envilope, and she opened it.

**"I'll love you, until the last one dies."** was all it said.

She got up, and filled a vase with water, and set them in it. She grabbed them, and brought them back to the couch with her, and she put on the hoodie, and fell asleep crying.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

Ashlie woke up later, and realized that it was Christmas Eve. She should go shopping, but she didn't want to, and most of all, she didn't want to leave her house. It was nice and cozy, and most of all inviting.

She honestly don't remember what happened the night before, but when she seen the letter he wrote, she cried again.

She had no fucking idea who to call, so she just picked up her phone, and held it in her hands. She had no idea, and she didn't want to read the text messages she had, so she just threw her phone across the room, and watched it hit the wall. Ashlie got up, and checked if it was still going to work, and shocked, it still worked, but the screen was broken. She had to get another phone, so she grabbed it, and set it on the table. She figured it'd have to wait until after Christmas to go to the T-Mobile stand in the mall to get a new one.

"Just my fucking luck too!" she said out loud talking to herself.

She continued cursing herself out for a long time, and honestly, a long time can seem to be an understatement.

Her business cell rang, and low and behold, Edge is calling. She didn't want to answer it, so she just let it ring. It beeped when she got a voicemail, and of course it was from him. She called her voicemail, and listened to the message.

"_**Hey love. Just was calling, to say I'm in town for Christmas, and I don't want to stay at the hotel, when I'd rather spend the time with you. Give me a call when you decide to. I miss you, a lot. Adam."**_

She smiled at the message, and knew he was thinking about her too. She liked him, but she loved John, and she and him both knew it.

She called him back, and in return she got his voicemail.

"_**Hey handsome. I just got your message. Give me a call when you get this. You know there's always a room at my place for you! I miss you too Adam, a lot. Love you. Ashlie."**_

She hung up the phone and went to get dressed, because she had something to do, and she had no idea what she was going to do anyways. She walked into her room, and put on her blue panties, with a leather mini skirt, along with her black fishnets, and her red and black striped knee high socks, with her black bra, her red fishnets, and a red Xtreme Ashlie t-shirt. She grabbed her boots, and put them on, and buckled them up.

Edge called her again, and she told him to come over, because there already is a room ready for him at her house anyways.

There was a knock at the door, and in walked Edge.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

As soon as Edge walked in her house, Ashlie ran up to Edge, and jumped in his arms, and kissed his forehead. He smiled and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ash, I…"

She soon cut him off, and looked straight at him.

"Don't say what you were going to say. I know what you were going to say. You know my feelings for you. They're weird, but they are good feelings. I just want you to know that." Ashlie grabbed Edge into a hug, and smiled at him.

"I know you do, but John is in your life, and you don't need someone like me…." He paused.

"I don't have John in my life. We're not together; we broke up a while ago. I miss him, but I can go on without him in my life." Ashlie said, and looked up at him.

By that time, Edge had moved his head down and almost closed the gap between their lips, and she can feel his breath on her face, which smelled of Pepsi, and pizza, like he just came from eating. She tried to hold her breath, because her heart was beating extremely fast, just for the fact, she knew there was temptation between them, and there was backstage, for the last few weeks.

She moved in closer towards his face, and now, by that time, there was at least 2 centimeters between her and Edge. She was glorious, and happy about it. He was really happy, and he just wanted her.

He moved in closer and their lips met. Ashlie pulled back, and looked at him just sort of dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry, the temptation was there, and I saw it in your eyes…" Edge paused and looked straight at her.

"There was temptation, and I knew you seen it, because I seen it in your eyes also. There's just one thing that I don't want to happen."

Ashlie then went to walk towards her couch, and Edge walked after her.

"What don't you want to happen?" Edge sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

"I know you have a rep for being a heartbreaker, and I just went through that, and I don't want to go through it again. I want you to be different." She looked straight into his eyes.

"I swear, I won't, but if something happens between us, then something happens between us. I like you, a lot Ash, I really do."

"I know Edgie, I know. I like you a lot too. If something does happen between us, then something happens, as you said."

Edge grabbed her and held her close.


	12. Chapter 12: The letter

**The letter...**

**-A letter that was taped to Ashlie's lockerroom door, January 21st, just a few days after Ashlie's 21st birthday, finally reveals someone's true feelings towards her. She didn't want to read it, because of course she knew who it was from, just by the handwriting, and the little heart above the i just like he did it, when they used to write each other when they weren't together, and he was on ECW and she was on Raw.-**

_Ashlie,_

_I know I am probally the last person you want to hear from right at this very moment. I'm sorry for tapig this to your door for the whole world to see, but I just have to talk to you, whether I have to vent my feelings, and anger issues in a letter, that I'm doing right now, or tell you face to face, but I don't want to risk getting beat up by your asshole boyfriend now._

_We've been through so much together, and we're not even together anymore. I guess that's what I get for being an asshole. I don't know if you'd agree with me on that, but I was an asshole towards you. I tried to give you everything you wanted, and to no avail, I lost you anyway. I don't know if it's physically possible for someone to hate themselves as much as I do for that. _

_You're now dating Adam Copeland, someone who has a huge reputation for being a heartbreaker, and I don't want you to just be another one of them girls to him. You can say whatever nice things about him, just tell him this, I want him to be on the lookout, because I will be after him. I can't say he stole you from me, but I can say that he took the only girl, I ever loved, away from me. I don't care what happens with him, but if he hurts you, he will be a marked man._

_Understand this though Ash, when you guys break up, because I know it'll happen, I want to try and give us another shot. I really love you. I don't know how long I need to tell you that. I want just one shot to make us right, and for us to work we need to talk about our problems, and what's on our minds. I just wish I could hold you again. Maybe we can go out, someday after work, and talk over coffee, or whatever. _

_Ash, everyone deserves a second chance, but not a third. I know it's my third chance, that is if you're going to give me one. I changed after the time we weren't talking. If, you read this, just write me back, or text me, because I just want to know if you're up for dinner, well coffee someday after Raw. Tell Adam what I said to. He better watch out, before I attack him, and injure him to the point of no return._

_I love you Ashlie._

_Johnny H._


	13. Chapter 13: The return letter

The return letter:

When Ashlie seen the letter from John, she was unbelievably happy. So she grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook, and wrote to Johnny.

_Johnny;_

_You weren't the last person I wanted to hear from. Actually I was looking forward to hearing from you. I missed you so much. I wish I can tell you face to face also, but I'm writing this, while your match is going on._

_We have been through a lot together, and I'm not going to lie, I don't want to go through anything else we went through with anybody else other than you. You weren't an asshole. Why we broke up, was completely my fault. You shouldn't hate yourself, for trying to make me happy. You did, and I didn't see it. _

_Yes, I know I am dating Adam Copeland, and I think it's starting to be a big mistake. I know, and I told him, that he needs to keep his eye out, so he can watch out for you, for having me, because you still love me, and whatnot._

_I think we can have another shot, like I really do think we can work out, this time, like, I shouldn't even said that, because you'll be expecting a third shot right away, which won't happen. I think, if you're up for it, tonight we can go out and get coffee. I'd really like it._

_I honestly believe you did change. I really do, even though not much people do believe it. _

_I'll see you later. Like, call me, when you want to go get coffee._

_I still love you, and I always will._

Ashlieee 33


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, after she taped that note to Johnny's locker room door, Adam has been watching her every move. He even decided to start staying with her, just so she can't leave her hotel room, to go see John. She kept getting pissed off, because it's like she's being held against her will, with him. Ashlie thought, liking Adam, would have been a good thing, because he always used to be so nice to her, but since Amy left him, he since changed.

Ashlie was getting ready to leave the room to go down to the vending machine, because she needed a snickers. Adam grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Vending machine down the hall to get a snickers. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because, instead of going to the machine, you're going to go see John. I'm really starting not to like him more."

"I don't care who you like, and who you don't like. Now can I please go get my snickers?" Ashlie looked at Adam with the puppy dog eyes and he finally gave in.

"Fine, go get your snickers. I'm timing you. You better be back in 1 minute."

Ashlie nodded and grabbed her dollar from the table by the door, and ran to the vending machine.

"He's going to fucking kill me, by kill, I mean trap me. He's not going to let me see anybody!" she thought to herself and ran back to the room.

"2 seconds to spare. You're lucky. But you know if you eat that, you're going to get fat." Adam said and shut the door.

"Shut up Adam. I'll eat whatever the fuck I want to eat. I don't care what you think. If I want a piece of candy once in my life, you can't fucking attack me for it!" Ashlie said, and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it.

At least she had her cell phone, and her snickers. She put her sidekick on vibrate and texted John.

"Johnny, I'm locked up in my room. well the bathroom. Can you pleaseeee come and somehow get Adam out of the room so I can get my stuff and leave? ily 3"

She sent it and then opened her snickers and took a bite. It's been so long since she had a snickers so she savoured the bite. Her phone vibrated in her lap and she laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Adam asked.

"Sorry. Damn."

She went to read the text, and she smiled before she even read it.

"Well duh, I can come and help you! I need your room number please. ily more 3"

Ashlie couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy. At least all her stuff is in her bag.

"113. Hurry! ily tons 3" is what she texted back.

5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Adam, my car won't start. Can you come and jump it please?" John asked.

"Ughhh, fine." Adam left and walked towards the elevator.

"I'll take the stairs! I'll meet you in the lobby!" John grabbed her stuff, and walked towards the bathroom door.

"C'Mon Ashlie! He's gone now!"

Ashlie came out of the bathroom and her and John ran down the hall to another room, he had his friend loan to him for a while.

"Thank you so much John! I can't thank you enough!"

"Yes you can. Just stay in this room. I'm going to get his shit out of yours and throw it in the hallway."

"Will you come back here?"

John nodded, and walked out the door. He ran to Ashlie's old room, and threw Adam's stuff out in the hallway and shut the door and then ran to his room to get his stuff which was just across the hall from her new one. He knocked 3 times, and she let him in.

"I told you, I'd be back." He walked in and shut the door and then locked it.

Ashlie was lying on the bed already, and getting ready to go to sleep.

"I know you said you would. I'm glad you did, just don't leave me now."

John shook his head and got into bed with her, and cuddled with her.

"I won't. I won't let the hoe of Adam Copeland get you again, or hurt you." He whispered in her ear, and pushed the hair away from her face.

She turned around to look at him, and she snuggled her head on his chest, where she always loved it to be.

"I know John, I know. Just I don't know what to do, if he decides to come by me, and try and talk to me. He'll probally try to brainwash me again, and I'm not up for it."

Ashlie had a tear in her eye, and John looked at her and wiped it away with his thumb.

"There's no reason to cry anymore Ash. I'm here baby! I'm here. I won't leave you again."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Sorry it's been FOREVER since I last wrote, but I've been real busy. Here's chapter 15. All in John Morrison's perspective. The Italicized is his thoughts, and the non italicized is the present time, non thought process.**

_As I'm sitting here, watching the girl of my dreams sleep, just the idea of her having to go back to Adam frightens me. It only frightens me, due to the fact that he constantly hurts her, and then tries to be nice to her. I do like to think he's Bi-Polar, but when I ask him if he is, he punches me in the face. I just want to know what's wrong with him._

_Ashlie's phone's ringing right now, and I don't want to answer it, but I guess I can check who it is, because it don't hurt to know who it is, I guess. Oh man, it's Beth, I got to answer this._

"Hello.." John said.

"John? Where's Ashlie?" Beth exclamed.

"Uhh, she's with me... why?" He sounded all the most confused.

"I got to talk to her John, I really do. If she's busy, have her call me soon!" Beth said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I will Beth. I will. Take care." John said and hung up Ashlie's phone.

_I never wanted to lose her, and now that she's here with me again, I can't let her leave. Not to be hurt again, I can't deal with it. We've been together through it all, and now that we're so far away, yet so close, I can't have her._

He then ended up climbing into bed with her and covering themselves up as he just continued to lay there watching her sleep.

_Man, how many times do I have to fuck up something so perfect, so wonderful? I know I fucked it up, and man, did I do it so bad to the point where she won't even let me hold her. Shit, I really do think I did._

Ashlie moved around a little. She now was facing him. He smiled for just a second and resumed his thoughts.

_Would it be a bad thing if I just wanted to wake her up, just so I can hear her voice again? The more my mind wants to hear her voice, and when I know I will, my heart will break even more, and I can't deal with that. I don't like how my heart shatters whenever I hear her name being called from a distance. My heart shatters whenever I take one glance at her. How do you exactly know when you're losing it? Man, I must really be losing it. I'm thinking to myself, about myself, and my love for this amazingly beautiful girl right next to me._

Ashlie shifted again to the point where she was laying her head on his chest, to the point where she was now smiling. She still was asleep.

_Seeing Ashlie smile made a little tear go down his cheek. How can I be crying now? I never cried when I seen her smile all the other times. Yeah, I must really be in love with her._

Ashlie moved again, and she now awoke, and smiled again at him.


End file.
